Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor fuel compositions and, more particularly, to a diluent or carrier composition useful for introducing or blending concentrates of motor fuel additives into a base motor fuel composition.
Substantial volumes of base gasoline, i.e., the motor fuel base prior to the addition of the full complement of additives necessary to produce a fully formulated finished gasoline composition, are transported via common carriers to numerous distribution terminals throughout the country. It is conventional to blend the required additive package into the base gasoline at the distribution terminal prior to delivery of the finished fully formulated motor fuel composition to the market outlets. For purposes of standardization and quality control, a concentrated package of the motor fuel additive is usually prepared at a small number of locations and this concentrate is shipped to the various distribution terminals for blending into the base fuel composition.
Problems were encountered when new motor fuel concentrates were employed in the manufacture of finished gasoline. Initially, it was found that conventional solvents or diluents were not satisfactory for completely dissolving the additive concentrate resulting in a hazy appearing mixture. It further developed that under cold weather conditions, the additive precipitated from the concentrate additive package with the result that insufficient additive was added to the base gasoline being treated. Moreover, additive concentrate packages based on conventional practices become too viscous at low temperatures, i.e. temperatures below 0.degree. F. as for example -20.degree. F. and -30.degree. F. The viscous motor fuel additive concentrate package caused cavitation in the delivery system pumps leading to severe mechanical damage to the pumps and breakdown of the delivery system.
Safe handling of the additive concentrate package during transit in common carriers and during handling at the blending and distribution terminal make the requirement of a high flash point critical for the additive concentrate package. In general, conventional solvents and additive handling procedures have been found wanting or ineffective for preparing an additive concentrate package that meets the high flash point criteria and at the same time insures the stability and low viscosity of the additive concentrate package.
A novel diluent composition has now been discovered which substantially removes or overcomes the problems noted.